The Dragon that became an Angel
by epic story reader
Summary: Natsu sacrifices his life to save everyone from Acnologia, 7 years later a figure wearing robes with a hood that shows gold eyes with diamond like slits walks to the guild that was once known as the strongest guild, he then sees thugs picking on a little girl with red hair 1st fanfic and rated M for possible Lemon
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING!

Natsu's pov

We had just defeated the oracion seis, after Jellal and me got out of nirvana, we thought Jellal was going to have another another chance at life….we were wrong. The magic council came and arrested Jellal along with the Oracion seis. When we were heading back to cait shelter I saw a sad expression that tore my heart. Just as we were walking back, she said that she'll meet up with us back at cait shelter. Just then I knew something was up and I could hear the sorrow in her voice. We agreed but I decided to depart from the group and follow erza

XXXXX_SOMEWHERE NEAR CAIT SHELTER, ON THE CLIFFS_XXXXX

As I was walking I heard Erza crying, I quickly ran to her and to talk with her. When I got to her she had a shocked expression. "N-Natsu, why are you here?" she asked. " I hate it when you cry Erza…. I can't stand the person that can always kick my ass to easily cry… I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything to stop the council" I said with a sad expression. "Natsu, why do you always have to worry about me?" She got up from her crouched position. " I always treat you as someone lesser than me, I force you to do things you don't want to do, And yet you're always there to worry about me, what do you think of me?"

Just then the world stopped and I was in deep thought. 'Should I tell her I've always loved her ever since we were kids, she just lost someone!' I looked her in the eye and got nervous. ' She was bound to find out soon…. I guess I have to tell her'. "E-Erza I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but I thought you still had feeling for Jellal". She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off " Erza you're strong, brave and beautiful, inside and out…. I've always wanted to tell you this but… I've always loved you"

Just then the world stopped and she had a shocked expression "Natsu… I've always loved you ever since that night at the tower of heaven when you fought for me when I was weak…. You were willing to lay down your life for me, but that night at the beach is the time fell in love with you… you saved my life when you knew you would die in the process but you did it and saved me with your life intact." She began to move closer and placed a hand on my face, my eyes staring into hers " Natsu I know now that I can return your feelings and I will always love you til the end." And with that she pulled me into a kiss which shocked me. I began to deepen the kiss as the sun was now rising

XX_ time skip_XX

Ever since that time at Cait shelter we began to have a secret relationship with eachother so the guildmates can leave us alone about the topic. We had spent severel dates together out of Magnolia so we can keep the guild from knowing which was a success, now was S-Class trials and the master was about to call the candidates

" Okay I have the list of the eight candidates that will participate in the S-Class trials" as he began to open it my heart raced, I looked at Erza with a worried expression, she simply smirked back and I knew everything was alrught as I returned with smirk. " First on the list is….. Natsu Dragneel!" Everyone erupted in excitement. I looked at erza with a smile that said (Follow me) and began to leave the guildhall to my house with Erza following me.

X_Outside Natsu's house_X

When I had arrived at my house I waited a little for Erza. A few moments later she came and hugged me(Not the bad one but a nice one). She then spoke " You know…. You'll be getting a reward right when we enter your house for making it this far" She said as she gave me a look filled with lust.

I smirked "really I didn't think the great titania was into that sort of stuff" I said in Sarcasm.

" There's going to be a lot more to learn very soon" she said with a voice filled with lust and reddened cheeks. Just then she grabbed hold of scarf, opened the door, Dragged me in and then closed the door where I'll soon get my Reward…

WELL THAT'S A RAP, ABOUT MAKING A LEMON SCENE I'LL BE POSTING UP A POLL TO DECIDE ABOUT IT OR NOT LATER GUYS, THIS IS MY 1ST TIME FANFIC AND I WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK LATER


	2. Part 2 True love in the making

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING!

Natsu's POV After Erza had brought me inside my house our tongue's started to lock in a heated dance. When I she was about to requip her armor, I quickly grabbed her hand and stopped the kiss. When she looked me in the eye she then nodded as we began our heated kiss again. As we began to our make out session, I began to take off her armor and her shirt, she began to take off my scarf along with my shirt. What I saw was heaven when I looked at her red laced bra with a blush I can feel on my face. She took a small second to look at my body and when that small second was done she began to blush. She then smashed her lips onto man to begin our make out session. Without knowing I began to take off her skirt with her doing to the same. When we were done taking off the bottom parts of our clothes, my heart began to beat faster. I then pushed her to my bed with me on top. Erza then began to take off my black boxers and then gaped at the size of Natsu Junior( LOL ). I then began to take off her red laced panties and what I saw was something so heavenly it changed the way I looked at women forever. I then lined myself to enter her, " Erza are you sure you want to go through this?" I asked her. Erza began to chuckle " Natsu… I wouldn't have it anyway, I wouldn't even be her to share this moment with you…..So yes I'm sure I want this, but please be slow when you enter" She said while looking at me lovingly and lustfully.

With that I began to enter her accompanied that with a moan from Erza until I reached her hymen. I looked at her straight in the eyes for a second before she smiled and nodded. When I went through her hymen she moaned in pain and tears began to build. I then kissed her until she opened her eyes then smiled at me so I can continue. I then began to pump in and out with Erza moaning every time I go in and out.

"FASTER NATSU, MAKE ME YOURS AND YOURS ONLY"

I then began to pump faster until I began to feel a tingle down at my lower area. "Erza I'm gonna…" Erza then cut me off "SO I'M I, CUM WITH ME" Erza moaned I then began to let go " ERZAAAAAA" I yelled "NATSUUUUUU" Erza Screamed When we were done I fell to her side and then I began to feel the fatigue coming in "I Love you so much Erza" I said "I love you so much also Natsu" She then hugged me until we let sleep take over. **TIME SKIP**

We had just won the flight with Grimoire heart by taking out their leader, Master hades. It's been a few hours and we were all resting because of the fatigue we're experiencing because of the major battle. All was well until we heard a roar that scared everybody and gildarts was shaking, I guess he knew what it is…

**Well that's a rap and I'm sorry I wasn't able to update soon enough, I got to distracted with playing on Dc universe online….. sorry, Anyway I'm going to try to update ASAP, Well later guys **


End file.
